


The Breath of Ghosts

by seizure7



Series: Unspeakable Company (discont.) [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Lovecraftian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizure7/pseuds/seizure7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki befriended the Ancient Abominations for a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rather dark sequel to "Unspeakable Company" if you did not enjoy the content of that story, you will not enjoy the content of this one. The title comes from the song ["The Breath of Ghosts" by Assemblage 23](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpUONG2gXIY%22).
> 
> I would like to thank vilefangirl for being my co-pilot. She also wrote a drabble called ["What the Gods Know"](http://vilefangirl.tumblr.com/post/34800127081/what-the-gods-know) and it's **very important** to the plot. So check it out.

To Tony’s displeasure, Loki continued to mingle with questionable company.

It was now a regular occurrence for the God to suddenly disappear off the face of the earth for about a week before stalking back from some unseen dimension in a strange and twisted state of being.

Every single time he returned, Loki would wait until Tony was alone in his penthouse before dragging the billionaire down to sit in his lap. If Tony was lucky he would spend the evening quietly being held, kissed, touched... sometimes they’d fuck. Eventually it would be enough to anchor the God back into their dimension. The parasitic darkness would scuttle back to where it came from and Loki would completely return to his normal state. They’d have a swell ol’Disney ending.

 

Sometimes Tony was not lucky.

 

Sometimes the holding, kissing, touching and fucking wasn’t enough. Loki’s tongue would be loose and his lips would spill the secret histories of the Ancient Abominations in an unsettling mix of All-Speak and Forbidden Tongue. (Though Loki had enough tact to omit the names of his Eldritch acquaintances. Making Tony bleed from the ears and nose was only amusing the first five times before it got old.) 

Like a champ, Tony endured Loki’s uncharacteristic clinginess and he tolerated uncontrollable shivers he got from listening to the Forbidden Tongue. THEN they’d kiss, touch and fuck. It was a weird ritual but at least it fell into a somewhat predictable pattern: Loki left, Loki returned, they’d spend the evening together and everything stayed in Tony’s penthouse.

So when the God teleported Tony back to his secret evil lair (aka his personal bedroom in Avenger Tower) for cuddling/sex... Tony knew it was not a good sign, especially since the trickster was oozing with more Eldritch influence than usual. He grunted as he was unceremoniously thrown onto Loki’s king sized bed. Tony started to protest, however his words died in his throat when he finally noticed what Loki was wearing.

The God was clad nothing but leather pants, knee-high boots and some weird brass cagey mask thing that didn't do much to cover his face... or hide his shark-like grin. This was definitely a suspiciously special occasion. Tony groaned as Loki licked his lips and prowled over him, "What did you do this time."

Loki's eyes flashed completely pitch black as he purred, "I was very, _very_ naughty, Stark. You're going to have to punish me."

Tony patiently waited for the inky darkness to swirl then drain away into the depths of Loki’s pupils before he spoke, "Okay, babe, _‘naughty'_ is turning Mjolnir into a pink and fuzzy cellphone charm. _‘Naughty’_ is turning every single body of water in New York City into premium scotch while I’m trying to stay sober. You, my dear, are dressed and acting like a serial killer stripper coming down from a PCP high. What. Did. You. Do."

"Ga'ftuNg, _ga'ftuNg_ " the blasphemous language of the Ancients rolled sweetly off the tricker’s tongue. (Tony shook off an involuntary shudder. He wished Loki would man up already and say 'darling' in normal All-Speak.) 

The God took off the brass mask and held it in front of Tony's face. His mouth spread into a soft smile, the special one that was usually a precursor to pleasant things like disembowelment and beheadings.

"It was nothing much... I just dragged a soul through a portal and into the realm where the Ancient Beings of Abominations reside, where he will be torn and unmade for the rest of eternity," Loki leaned down to kiss Tony on the cheek and his voice dropped to a low, sultry whisper, "I can still hear the echoes of his screams."

"I didn't know you could do that," Tony murmured. Damn. He wished he wasn't so turned on by deranged, power tripping Gods.

“I can,” Loki tossed the mask over his shoulder and it clattered onto the marble floor behind him. The God began to leisurely strip Tony of his clothes, "But only under special circumstances with roughly three months or a century worth of preparation... the length of time depends on the dimension."

"Jesus Christ, that’s a lot of effort by your standards.” Tony lifted his hips as Loki tugged off his pants, “What the hell did the poor bastard do?"

"He was the loyal dog of the mad warlord, Thanos." Loki replied airily, for a millisecond his shadow flickered into a silhouette of something multi-faced and multi-limbed. A dark chuckle bubbled up from his throat as the God divested Tony of his underwear. He nuzzled his face into the crook between Tony’s shoulder and neck, his hiss was thick with venom, "The fools thought they could hunt me down for my failure. They thought they could make me pay. They thought I feared them,” 

Loki’s smirk was a regal and vengeful thing, “In their anger and in the haste of their pursuit they forgot who I am and whose company I keep."

Tony swallowed, "Okay... Remind me never to piss you off."

Loki barked out a harsh laugh then cooed, "Oh _darling_ ," 

(This time the endearment was uttered in All-Speak. Tony's stomach did a slight flip that left him feeling warm and tingly and feeling very, _very_ wrong.) 

"It is completely beyond your power to anger me as they did,” Loki cupped Tony’s face, his green eyes were piercing but they glowed with amusement, “You are a mere mortal and yet you think yourself capable of such a feat?

“...That's utterly _adorable_ ,” breathed the God as he dived down to plant a kiss onto Tony’s lips. It was long and searing and it made the mortal's toes curl. When they finally parted Tony was panting and Loki’s eyes were bright with lust, "Mmm, for my valiant deeds and for my momentous victory, I do believe several rounds of celebratory fucking is order.” 

Loki ground his hips down and Tony moaned at the contact.

 

“The night is long and I _hunger_ for you."


	2. Chapter 2

It took several glorious rounds of sex to fully cleanse the Dark Influence from the God of Mischief.

Loki gazed upon Tony as the man slumbered beside him. An indulgent smile curled his lips as his eyes raked down the mortal’s neck and back. There was a bite here and a scratch there. It would take a while for those marks to fade. Loki made sure of it.

The God ran a cold hand down Tony’s back when an idea occurred to him. Carefully he pressed two fingers onto a bite mark on the mortal’s neck and with a whisper he cast a very subtle spell. For the next few days everyone and anyone who laid eyes upon him would notice the mark without fail.

The magic caused the prankster’s touch to momentarily flare with heat... but Tony did not stir. Loki bit back a chuckle.

Tony Stark was his most consistent source of amusement on Midgard. He was so lively, so fickle, so creative... so insatiable. The God licked his lips, it was truly a pity that Stark’s soul occupied such a flimsy mortal body. However Loki unexpectedly found himself endeared by the human’s weaknesses and his pathetic lack of endurance.

Stark was ultimately a favoured pet, a breakable plaything... a passing indulgence with an expiry date.

This was not be the first time Loki considered tossing an apple of Idunn to Stark. Though if he did, the mortal would no longer be so breakable. Loki would miss that sick appeal. He would miss that very dearly and very selfishly.

After all: it was in every God’s nature to be greedy.

Loki spied a glint of metal on the floor and lazily summoned the Other’s discarded mask into his hands. He ran his fingers down its nest-like construction as he turned his thoughts a few degrees elsewhere.

Loki could see why the feverish bustle of Midgard appealed to Thor so much. The beings of this petty, vapid world were all too short lived to develop any form of long view. However their practice of living-life-at-the-moment was astonishingly refreshing. Of course a few bright minds in every century managed to tap into the wisdom of God Kings... but it was never enough. Their philosophies existed only in print, though the masses had enough sense to cherish their works into modern day. Clinging to idealism but ultimately failing to execute any of it properly.

 

Ugh. Such incompetence. _Such weakness._ It made Loki’s mouth curl into a poisonous sneer.

 

Hot fury seethed beneath his skin as he recalled how the Other tore him from the Ancient One’s embrace and how the Titan **DARED** to twist his desires. Loki crumpled the mask into a tight metal ball as if were nothing more than paper.

Rule Midgard?

It was such an utterly embarrassing ambition. If Loki’s vanity was greater than his wrath then he would have fled to another realm for a few centuries until his dignity recovered. Then he would return once he was sure that every last mortal witness to his humiliating “invasion” had dropped dead.

But he was Loki: the Destined First Spark of The Great Consuming Cosmic Fires. _He was Loki:_ the God of Lies and the Avatar of Chaos, He Whose Ultimate Fate was Blessed by the Ancients.

 

Thanos and his entire empire would **_burn_** for this unforgivable slight against him.

 

Loki smiled to himself as he cuddled closer to Tony. His hands roamed downwards. The mortal moaned softly in his sleep. Loki kissed the back of Tony’s neck and his touches grew bolder.

He had already taken care of the Other. There were whispers that Thanos was uneasy from the unexpected loss of his servant and the slaughter of the remaining Chuatari fleet. He chuckled to himself, little did the Titan know that this was just the beginning.

By now Tony was awake. The mortal sleepily spread his legs. Oh, if only he knew what the spiteful God was thinking as he absentmindedly lubricated his cock with a quick spell. Loki slid in. His eyelashes fluttered as he relished the heat and feel of the mortal’s body around him. Tony breathed out his name, almost in worship. Loki began to move. He was as merciless as he was forceful.

There was an Ancient Abomination whom Loki was incredibly fond of. Of all the cosmic horrors and Elder deities Loki was acquainted with the One was his favourite, for there were no other beings that could match the One in all his twisted glory or his omniscient brilliance. It was the One who cherished Loki the most. It was the One who lovingly cradled him in a womb made of many limbs after his fall from the Bifrost. It was the One who confided in Loki the most delectable secrets and intriguing stories of the Dark Beyond. Compared to the incomprehensible majesty of the One, Thanos looked like (as Tony would put it in his silly Midgardian slang): “a complete chump”.

 

The total annihilation of Thano’s empire would not be enough to satisfy Loki’s desire for vengeance. Oh _no_. The mere death of the Titan would simply not do-

 

Loki’s thoughts were interrupted by a helpless gasp. The mortal climaxed early. Hmm. Perhaps if he treated Tony with a bite from a golden apple, his endurance might improve. Loki shifted his position into one that made Tony moan brokenly from overstimulation.

The God did not pay much heed to the mortal beneath him. He barely registered the nails raking down his back or the kisses pressed against his throat or the eager roll of Tony’s hips. Loki went back to his thoughts as he continued to fuck.

Before delivering the final blow, Loki would first break the Titan in the cruelest way possible. Loki allowed himself a soft, dark chuckle. The Mistress Death would make a fine and worthy lover for his Ancient Acquaintance. Their dark union would be one of untold magnificence, its glory would blind the Gods themselves. Their love would be a legendary epic known throughout the universe and all its dimensions-

Tony was hard again. Loki could feel himself nearing his orgasm. He took hold of Tony’s cock and began to pleasure him roughly. The mortal made a deliciously needy sound and tightened. It was exquisite.

Loki vividly pictured Thanos’s face twisting into complete despair and anguish at the sight of the newly forged couple of cosmic horrors. (Preferably they’d be copulating, lost in the throes of passion and too busy to spare Thanos a shred of attention.) Loki licked his lips. It would be the last thing the Titan would ever see before Loki violently crushed his skull beneath his boot. Then with a dark delight, Loki would grind his heel into the gore. Then Loki would carve out the Titan’s heart with the Obsidian Dagger of Belial and then-

Loki came. Tony followed shortly, spilling into the God’s hand.

What a wonderful, glorious revenge it will be, thought Loki as he slid his cock out of the thoroughly fucked mortal.

Oh, what a glorious revenge he would have, thought Loki as he absentmindedly licked his hand clean. He then fell back to bed with his mortal and the God continued to dream into the night.


End file.
